


My Kind of Woman

by BecauseFanfictionThough



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Food, Kink, Smut, Smutty, bullock - Freeform, harvey bullock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6637123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseFanfictionThough/pseuds/BecauseFanfictionThough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The decision to share the last cheesecake at the pastry takes your night in a completely unexpected direction</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Kind of Woman

Biting your lip you looked down at the cheesecake in your hands. It was the simple no-bake kind. The kind that is literally just cream cheese mixed with sugar and dumped into a graham cracker shell. No big deal. But while part of you wanted to offer to share with the burly man at the pastry shop’s counter having a fit that they’d just sold their last cheesecake, the rest of you wanted to go home and devour the entire thing yourself. You heaved a sigh, annoyed with yourself when you realized that you were going to do the nice thing. You approached him slowly, giving yourself time to back out of this, but to your dismay you didn’t.

“Um…excuse me? Sir?” You heard the words come out of your mouth.

The man spun around to face you, snarling “What?!” When he saw you however a look of surprise came over him. The anger dissolved from his face and was replaced with embarrassment as his mouth opened and closed two or three times while he tried to remember how to speak. “I mean—I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be rude to a pretty lady. I, um…long day.”

You couldn’t help but giggled as the man verbally stumbled over himself. That brought a smile to his red-tinted face. There was something about him. You liked it. You found yourself less reluctant to share your dessert all of the sudden.

“I understand,” you smiled at him. “I…eh…couldn’t help but to overhear. I’m that…what’s the word you used? Bastard? That bastard that took the last cheesecake.”

His face grew, if possible, even more crimson.

“I am so sorry. I didn’t mean…I am so sorry,” the man brought a hand up to his bearded face to slide over it in embarrassment.

You weren’t normally so impulsive but there was something charming about this man in his own, weird little way. Before you could stop yourself the words “I live just around the corner if you’d like to join me for a piece,” passed your lips.

“I’d love to get a piece!” He replied immediately and then scrunched up his face. “A piece of cheesecake, I mean. Not like, a piece of you—not that I wouldn’t. I mean, I’m sure plenty of guys wouldn’t mind getting a…you know what?” He tilted his head to the side slightly to show he was speaking to himself now. “Shut up, Harvey. Just quit while you’re behind.”

Your laughter was uncontrollable now, so much so that you were scared the cheesecake might topple out of the hand it was balanced on. Holding onto your aching stomach with your free hand as your laughter finally subsided you shook your head. “So your name is Harvey? I’m _________.” You extended your hand. Harvey smiled softly and shook it before saying, “Shall we?” and leading you towards the door, holding it open for you.

 

When the two of you reached your apartment Harvey held the cheesecake for you while you opened your front door and he finished the story he was telling you.

“So there I am, cat in one hand, unconscious perp in the other, boxers ripped all the way up the side, and my pants still inside a burning house. And Jimbo’s got the nerve to look me in the eye and ask, ‘Need a hand there, Bullock?’”

You dissolved into laughter once again while leading the way to your kitchen/dining room. It was small, a table pushed up against the wall beside the doorway.

“And I thought my job was hard,” You said as you got two forks from a drawer. “I’m just pushing papers all day, I’ve never lost my pants in a meth-bust before.”

Harvey chuckled, sitting down at your table. You sat beside him, handing him a fork. “No plates?”

“I mean…it’s already in a dish,” you pointed out.

He smiled, “My kind of woman,” and began to dig in, a big scoop right from the center.

“Save some for me,” you teased. You nudged his arm playfully as he moved the dessert towards his face and ended up making him drop the huge forkful down his beard and shirt before landing in his lap. Again, you laughed. Your sides and your cheeks were starting to get sore.

Harvey tsked and sighed as he picked up the hunk of cheesecake from his lap and you hurried to get him a paper towel to clean up with. He set down his fork and then faked you out by reaching for the paper towel when you sat back down but suddenly swapping which hand was reaching towards you and smearing the dessert across your cheek. Your jaw dropped and you stared at him, getting your mind to accept that that had really just happened. Before thinking, your hand dug into the cheesecake and you were thrusting it in Bullock’s face.

Before the two of you knew it both of you and your kitchen table were covered in the white, sugary filling and were looking down at an empty pie tin.

“Well that was a waste,” Bullock said when he’d caught his breath.

You smiled at him, his eyes meeting yours and something caused your breath to catch in your throat. It was right then that you realized what you wanted. You stood from your chair and then leaned down, licking a line up his temple, cleaning off the cheesecake. You heard him inhale sharply but he didn’t pull away. Why would he? Positioned like this the v-neck of your dress was at eye-level to him.

“Lady, I don’t know if you want to do that,” Bullock warned.

“…do you not want me to do that?” You asked, forcing an innocent, wide-eyed face as you leaned back to look at him.

Bullock bit his bottom lip and shook his head. “Did I mention that you’re my kind of woman?”

In what appeared to be one motion he pushed the pie tin from the table and wrapped an arm around your waist to hoist you up onto your table. His face moved to you neck, his beard tickling your collar bone as he licked the dessert from your skin. You sighed pleasantly as the lick turned to a gentle bite, and then a kiss that went down to your cleavage, his messy face leaving a trail of the food on it as he went. His hands were on your thighs, pushing up the dress and massaging your thighs at the same time. Your hands cupped his face, pulling it up to your level so you could press your mouth against his. He tasted sweet. As you kissed his hands found your panties and you put your hands on the table momentarily to lift yourself up so he could pull them down. After, you reached forwards to get to work on his belt, managing to undoing it and his pants while continuing to make out with him. You wiped off your hand on your dress, getting the dessert off of it before reaching into his boxers. When your hand wrapped around his member he made you gasp by biting at your bottom lip.

Harvey’s arm wrapped around you again as the other struggled to push down his boxers. He yanked you to the very edge of the table then let go and pushed you down so you lay on your back. He lifted one of your legs onto either shoulder and then without even the help of his hands guided his cock into your dripping center.

“Harvey…” I you sighed as he slowly pushed into you.

His eyes had closed, his jaw slack as he felt your tight walls gripping him. He inched his way into you until his hips were flush with the backs of your thighs and you could feel all of him throbbing inside of you. He started to work himself in and out, slowly at first but his speed picking up as he got closer to the climax.

His hands held onto your knees as he pounded into you frantically. “Fuck, babe…I can’t—“ Before he could finish the sentence you gasped at the sudden feeling of emptiness as he pulled out of you and backed away. You lowered your legs and sat up in time to him gripping his cock to aim it downwards as his cum shot out, down onto your linoleum floor.

When he’d caught his breath, as his cock started to go soft, he looked up at you blushing just like he had when you’d just met him a little while ago.

“I am so sorry. I’m not normally so…fast.”

You stood from the cable and turned towards the doorway as you pulled your dress over your head. Giggling once more you looked over your shoulder at him.

“We’ll call that a warm-up. You can make it up to me in the shower,” you smirked.


End file.
